Las predicciones falaces
by chokomagedon
Summary: "Mello había aprendido que el poder de las deducciones y también de las predicciones tenía un límite, incluso si uno poseía los ojos del shinigami". Un breve pantallazo de la relación entre Mello y Beyond Birthday. Yaoi, angst, lo de siempre...


**Las predicciones falaces**

Quedaba solamente una persona en el mundo que sabía su nombre. Se lo había susurrado una noche, una de tantas noches, con el tono burlonamente cariñoso con el que le gustaba dirigirse a él cuando estaban a solas. En sus ojos había notado el placer que este experimentaba al hacerlo sentir asustado, expuesto, confundido. Como si el haberle permitido el acceso a todos los rincones de su cuerpo, como si el haberlo hecho partícipe de los descubrimientos tempranos de la pubertad, le hubiese abierto la puerta a todos sus secretos, los humillantes, y aquellos que nadie debía haber descubierto nunca. Porque la verdad era que nadie conocía a Mello tanto como Beyond Birthday, ni nadie lo conocería de la misma forma jamás.

El excéntrico huérfano que era entonces lo había seducido con la misma facilidad con la que un adulto seduciría a un niño al mostrarle su dulce favorito: una tarde cualquiera, sin que antes hubiesen cruzado palabra alguna, le confió que había conocido en persona a L. Quizás le hubiese costado un poco de tiempo convencerlo de que le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero ese extraño encanto que poseía, difícil de comprender por la mayoría de las personas, funcionó tan bien como una red tejida por la más astuta de las arañas. En un principio, B aprovechaba cada vez que se cruzaban para mencionarle cómo el famoso detective solía vestirse, o qué deducciones realizaría frente a determinado caso, o que alguna fragancia le recordaba a la colonia que este solía usar. Mello no supo darse cuenta en qué momento fue él mismo quien lo buscaba, deseoso de más relatos, de más detalles, y fue también de esa manera imperceptible en que las palabras comenzaron a transformarse en actos: en lugar de decirle cómo llevaba el cabello, B se lo peinaba de la misma forma; en lugar de mostrarle cómo se sentaba, B lo imitaba; en lugar de describirle cómo ambos se abrazaban cuando nadie los veía, B estiraba los brazos escuálidos y le rodeaba con ellos el cuerpo. Y Mello cerraba los ojos e imaginaba que realmente era L quien lo acariciaba, que aquella era su manera de demostrarle su aprobación, de decirle que estaba orgulloso, que era su favorito. Aunque en ocasiones su satisfacción se convirtiera en lágrimas, y el contacto que tanto anhelaba, en un dolor difícil de soportar.

B lo atraía hasta su habitación con promesas de ilusionismo y de quimeras. Y Mello se dejaba llevar, permitiendo que le desnudara el cuerpo y el alma y que lo manipulara a su antojo, como quien con entusiasmo se ofrece de voluntario para un truco de magia.

—Mi pequeño Mihael… —le oía susurrar dulcemente a su oído mientras B lo hacía suyo por enésima vez.

Pero él jamás le respondía nada. Tenía la sensación de que, durante las noches, el silencio en el orfanato era absoluto, por lo que temía que cualquier sonido hiciese enterar a todos de su terrible vergüenza: un gemido demasiado alto, el crujido de la cama, el roce de los cuerpos transpirados contra las sábanas.

—Mihael… —repetía el mayor con la intención de hacerlo temblar.

Pero Beyond Birthday no se contentó con aquellas simples confidencias. Alguna vez, poco después de que sus encuentros comenzaran a teñirse de pecado, le pareció divertido, quizás hasta justo, confiarle la verdad acerca de su curiosa habilidad. Mello entornó los ojos y se arrebujó entre las sábanas que le cubrían la desnudez, como si fuera un niño pequeño al que le estuviesen narrando un cuento antes de dormir. De esa manera se enteró de que la primera vez en que B lo supo fue cuando A decidió colgarse para terminar con su existencia. Antes de eso, no veía más que una sucesión caprichosa de números que disminuía día tras día, u hora tras hora. Pero cuando la vida de A llegó a su fin junto con la cuenta regresiva sobre su coronilla, cuando su cuerpo flacucho e inerte se columpiaba flácido bajo la soga, tan desprovisto de vida como de las cifras que lo habían acompañado en vida, entonces no le quedó ningún margen de error. Él veía la muerte en su forma más cruel.

—Tú y yo nos parecemos mucho, ¿sabes? —le comentó esa misma noche, u otra noche, daba lo mismo—. Siempre aspirando ser alguien que nunca seremos…

Los dedos de B se sentían siempre helados sobre su piel, y sus palabras tenían el poder de hacerlo tan ficticiamente feliz como auténticamente miserable.

—Tengo la certeza… No, tengo la intención de morir en mi intento de ser el mejor. Pero tú vivirás, mi pequeño Mihael, para bien o para mal… tu esperanza de vida es aún muy larga.

Adivinar si B intentaba consolarlo o lastimarlo en donde más le dolía era algo que Mello jamás lograría. Sus heridas eran demasiado profundas, demasiado oscuras, y cuando estas sangraban a veces ni siquiera él mismo lo notaba.

Claro que Beyond Birthday no sabía nada acerca de la existencia de las Death Notes ni de los dioses ociosos que las portaban. Él no era más que un observador pasivo de la vida y de la muerte, un sinsentido de la naturaleza que lo había creado.

—Sí… Tú vivirás…

Años después, cuando ni B ni L formaran ya parte de este mundo, Mello se preguntaría si acaso él no habría avivado el fuego de la fantasía de aquel que quiso superar al mejor detective. Hasta qué punto hubiese llegado a imitarlo, a desear ser él si él no hubiese indagado día tras día, noche tras noche, por el más mínimo detalle acerca del hombre que tanto admiraba. Por conocer su nombre, aquel secreto que Beyond Birthday tan celosamente se llevó a la tumba.

Pero Mello había aprendido que el poder de las deducciones y también de las predicciones tenía un límite, incluso si uno poseía los ojos del shinigami. Porque en el momento de su muerte, durante ese último instante de consciencia que se extiende subjetivamente y se confunde con los pensamientos difusos que aguardan en rincones insospechados de la mente, Mello recordó las palabras de B. Las recordó, y hubiese reído con sorna de no haberse encontrado en un momento tan aciago.

_—Tú vivirás, mi pequeño Mihael, para bien o para mal… Sí… Tú vivirás…_


End file.
